The edge
by Ambrele
Summary: Alone they are all alone with MI6 no were to be seen trapped by SCORPIA… With K-Unit
1. Attack

I"M BACK!!!! WITH A SHINY NEW STORY!!!

Yes this does sound like secrets! And every other story of this genre but it **WILL BE DIFFERENT!!!! I HAVE ALSO CHECKED EVER SINGLE AR STORY AND THIS HAS NOT BEEN DONE BEFORE!!!!!!!!** sorry!

Disclaimir- Today is my birth day! I'm fifteen! I was also turned down by yet another lit agent yesterday! Honestly what do you think???

* * *

It was a normal day I guess you could say, the bird were singing and all that crap. However for Alex rider the day was just like every other day a blur of pain and despair, bullies, bad food, boring teachers, just to name a few. He drummed his fingers against his desk looking up towards his maths teacher in disinterest. He knew that he needed to listen or else he would fail his GCSE's and his A-Levels. But what was really the point he already had a job and a future in MI6. So instead he chose to stare at Mr. Harper blankly as he went over some type of equation.

In front of him a group of girls were texting underneath their desks causing them to giggle. In the desk next to him his best mate Tom was sleeping on his desk, and two seats away a group of boys were tossing a little ball back and forth. Everyone knew that Mr. Harper was practically both deaf and blind, so everyone just did whatever they wanted. There was another giggle and Alex looked up to find the annoying sound only to find it to be coming from Aubrey Green. He rolled his eyes again and went back to his notebook, which he had filled with doodle after doodle forming a swirling pattern of lines circles swirls and so forth. He slowly began to relax and that was when the door burst open.

Every person in the room jumped and looked at the door as a group of armed men came in. Alex mentally cursed in every single language he knew. One of them stepped forward.

"Everyone down!" he shouted and to make a point he shot his gun over his head. With a startled cry everyone fell to the ground. "Okay before we get any trouble." The man's eyes swept over the room and landed on Alex. "This room is covered by a team of snipers," as to make a point about ten little red dots swept across the room, causing the students to gasp in fright.

"When I call your name you come up here silently," The man snapped his keen brown eyes scanning the room. Alex sighed, it was no use, absolutely suicidal! He looked over to Tom who was wide awake and Alert looking around the room in fear before catching his eyes. Alex nodded and Tom slumped down. "Jennifer Sower and Arnold Simons," Alex watched sadly as his two class mates slowly walked up to the front of the room. Two of the guards pulled out syringes and stuck it into their arms, the two instantly slumped and the guards walked out.

Ten minutes later the guards returned. "Lizbeth Tonner and Adam Krasser." They slowly stood and walked up, Lizbeth, who was a popular, was crying slightly. The man produced another needle and jammed it into their arms causing them to slump to the ground. Once again, the guards returned ten minutes later like clock work. "Aubrey Green and Tom Harris," Alex watched with a feeling of hopelessness as his best mate slowly walked up meeting with Aubrey who looked slightly terrified walked up to the un known. They too fell to the Guards needle and were dragged out.

Alex waited slowly for his fate and when it did happen that he was called he stood strate up and stared at the man with Hatred who returned the gesture. The man then sneered and slowly whispered in his ear.

"Pay Back is a bitch isn't it Rider?" Alex just stood there as he felt the needle slide down into his skin. The last thought that he had was _I failed._ Before he slipped into blackness.

†††

The first thing Alex realized was that he wasn't tyed and that he was comfortable. Groggily he opened his eyes and looked around blinking till his blurred vision returned to normal. He was in a long nicely furnished room sitting in a plush chair with everyone else who was in his class. Looking around he heard the ever soft thrum of an engine, looking to his side he found himself starring at a covered window. Slowly he lifted the drape and peered out temporary blind as the bright sunlight hit him at full force. He looked around in shock and realized that he wasn't in a building but a plane that was flying over an ocean.

He turned his attention back to his fellow mates and saw that they were all in various stages of waking up. Tom, Alex saw, was in a slight daze looking around blinking like an owl, while Aubrey was sitting straight up her hands in her lap. He slowly motioned for Tom who slowly made his way over to him.

"What has happened?" He asked while Alex merely shrugged and looked around. To the back was a toilet cubicle in front was the cockpit which was locked. Large flat screen Televisions were mounted on the wall with a silver scorpion slowly twisting on it.

"Tom," Tom looked at as Alex pointed with a shaky hand to the screen. "SCORPIA is back." Tom pailed for he had heard the stories of SCORPIA many times from Alex.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I am." Alex replied, looking around at his classmates.

"And on that bomb shell we are officially screwed!" Tom whispered, and Alex nodded.

"Yes we are royally screwed!" Alex sighed leaning back in his chair feelings slightly sick. They were in fact very screwed.

†††

Jack Starbright was buying food in the local Sansbury when she saw the news. She had the food in arms and was walking out when a little portable TV caught her eye.

"_More on the attack at Brookland prep. At 11 am a group of armed men stormed the building, a spokesperson said that no one was killed but it is said that third period Mr. Harper's math class have been pronounced missing._

Time slowed and the bags that Jack was carrying toppled out of her hands spilling their contents on the ground. She looked down at her hands before sliding down the wall. Her body began to shake with sobs. The manager went to her quickly.

"Ma'am are you okay?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder. Jack looked up at him her face tear streamed.

"He's gone,"

"Who?" The man asked gently.

"Alex… Oh ALEX!" She wailed again. The man helped her up and led her to a bench, a group of people were gathering.

"Is there someone I can call?" He asked the hysterical girl in front of him. Jack looked at him suddenly anger flashing through her face for a second.

"No I'm fine I live a block over," the manager was surprised this sobbing woman had suddenly gone cold, her hands clenched in fist. "I know exactly where I'm going," and with that she rushed out of the store only in the opposite direction…

* * *

O.o What will Jack do??? Any way how did you like it???? I really hope you did!

**Secrets**- I got tons of people saying I should continue, ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… ………………………… oh um

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.YES!!!!!! err sorry! Though it wont be up in a while it's getting plastic surgery! Any way thanks to **shelub94dreamer** who even on a dead line did a wonderful job with this chapter!!!!!!!!! Also Aubrey will not be with ALEX!!!! she will not be a big part of this story either! The only romance will be a tiny bit Tobrey at the VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERy end of the story!!!!!


	2. Suprise

**Gasp** you lot a amazing! NINE reviews! Holy Crow thank you! This late I know so please don't kill me!

Disclaimer-

Ambrele- HOLA!

Class- SAVE US!

Ambrele- Oh shut up and make me some brownies!

Alex- HAH! You don't own us!

Ambrele- * Looks worriedly at forming angry mob * Gulp, Your right I um don't. But one day when I rule the earth I WILL! BWAHMWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

The plane ride seemed to go on for hours. A few times, Alex had even looked out the window to try and pinpoint the direction that the plane was flying in was in fact towards America. On his last peek, he noticed that the coast was moving towards them.

"Tom," he whispered poking Tom who had fallen asleep.

"Wha'?" he asked rubbing his eyes, Alex pointed out the window and Tom's eyes widened slightly. "Wow," he whispered placing his hand against the glass to get a better look at the approaching ground. The bing of the seat belt light came on while a hiss of the window screen snapped shut. Alex tried to lift it up but the thing wouldn't budge.

A couple of students tried to look out the window unsuccessfully, which made everyone antsy. Ten minutes later they touched down sending surprised yelps throughout the cabin as the plane jerked to a sudden stop. The side door opened and an armed guard came in.

"Make any noise and I will shoot," he whispered lifting the semi automatic gun fitted with a silencer to prove his point. His eyes darted through the rows before landing on Alex were they turned to slits. After a minute of thought, Alex finally recognized him from his time on Malagasto. There was a thump and then voices reached there ears from the closed door.

"How you doing sir?" A man asked in an American accent.

"Very good sir and you?" said a slight Italian accented voice.

"Very good," the man chuckled, in a thick New York accent probably meaning they were in JFK or in Newark. Alex quickly stored this info in his mind. "You are just stopping down?"

"Yes just need to refuel before we head off," the pilot said vaguely.

"Just wanted to make sure you know, but just checking in and saying we got all your papers and that you are free to use run way four once your done here." The American stated before uttering a final good bye and leaving the plane.

The guard stayed in place until the engines were turned on and with one last glare, he returned to the cockpit . Beside Alex, Tom slumped down in his seat with a sigh.

"God, what the hell is going on?" Tom asked into his hands slightly shacking. "What are they going to do to us?"

"Tom I have no idea, I really have no bloody idea what is going on, I just hope we can get out of this in one peace." Alex sighed, turning towards the short black haired boy next to him, who's eyes had already wandered away towards Aubrey Green who he had a major crush on. Aubrey was reading a book which surprised Alex slightly since there were only a plasma and no books on the plane. He then turned to the person sitting next to her, Angelica Anderson, or Slick as everyone called her for her over extensive use of lip gloss and the fact she had a silver tongue ring, was tall, with skin so white you would think she lived in a cave, with deep blue eyes and white blond hair. Aubrey and Slick had always looked like a strange pair with Aubrey's bright red hair and green eyes, versus Slick's pale complexion.

Slick dug in her pocket pulling out another tiny book which she began to read as well.

"You should ask her out," Alex grinned at Tom who looked at him and blushed.

"No she would never go out with me," he whispered looking around the cabin.

"Aww come on man you two would look great together!" Alex grinned trying in vain to lighten the mood. Tom snorted and went back to the plasma as Alex rolled his eyes, turned to the window and closed his eyes falling into a restless slumber.

Jack rushed down the street towards the Royal and General which was actually MI6's Headquarters. She rushed through the front door towards the bank receptionist.

"Ms. Starbright, they are ready for you upstairs." She said nodding towards the elevator. Jack gave the woman one last glare before hurry towards the elevator were a stony faced guard stood next to her. When the door pinged open, she was met with utter chaos of men and woman rushing up in down the hall ways.

"This way," the man said practically dragging her down the hall to an office. He knocked twice and a moment later, the door opened. Shaking the man of her, she rushed in.

"What the hell happened?" She practically screamed at the gray looking man sitting behind the simple wooden desk.

"Ms. Starbright! Calm yourself!" snapped a woman in her late forties who was sucking on a peppermint.

"I would be calm if I knew what is happening with ALEX!" She said bitterly her eyes burning with hate.

"Let me explain…" Mrs. Jones began only to be silenced by the cold gray man.

"It was a security lapse," he began bluntly. "We are sorry about Mr. Rider and his class, this has been a rather tense week for we have four other people who have gone MIA this past week. We have been focusing our attention on finding them that we forgot about Alex. We tried to get to the school in time, but when we got there, word was out and the press was there. Ms. Starbright you should know that we are trying everything to keep the situation under control and to find Mr. Rider as soon as possible. Thank you for your time I will see you soon. Mrs. Jones please escort her to the car."

"Wait hold up!" Jack yelled at him as Mrs. Jones tried to shove her out the door, "Wait until my lawyer hears about how you are keeping us in the dark!"

The plane had made two more stops before it finally landed. Stepping through the door with his class, he immediately noticed that it was extremely hot. Shrugging off his school blazer, he looked around realizing they were in the middle of a desert complex, made up cement and glass buildings with smaller bungalows.

"Wow," Tom muttered beside him in a slight terrified awe. It fell on death ears as Alex took in the complex mentally mapping it out in his head, it look fairly new and was probably a replacement for Malagasto, he shivered thinking of his time. They were led to the largest building of the complex, it was about three stories tall; one part completely glass another a modern looking brick building. "What do we do?" Tom asked him quietly.

"No talking!" the guard snapped at him his hand tightening on the gun, making Tom blanch. They walked on in silence until they reached a room. There they were split up by sex; the girls went one way and the guys the other, from there they were herded into a long room of orange tiles and stalls. "Get in," the man snapped and Alex had a horrible vision of the gas chambers at concentration camps during, stepping in slowly he looked around.

There was a small hiss and hot water hit him, gasping he looked around, "It's a shower boys enjoy it while you can!" the guard chuckled. "You will be getting new clothes any way, so when you are done just leave them in the stall." Sighing, Alex unbuttoned his shirt, and dropped his clothes on the floor, and quickly washed with the bar of soap. About four minutes later the water was turned off, the room was almost completely white with steam and Alex was thinking off how easy he could slip out, but quickly put it out of his mind, it would look a little odd to a see a drenched teenager running through the complex.

A guard walked along the hall and handed out ruff towels, which Alex quickly dried off with before wrapping the towel around his waist. He stepped out and followed the guard with the rest of his class. Walking down another hall with Tom close by, they walked into another room with a long table with two signs the said A-M and N-Z on it. Standing in the second Line he waited.

"Last name?" the man asked, this was it he took a deep breathe.

"Rider," the guard looked at him with a hard look his eyes trailing to the bullet scar on his chest, and a look of angered disappointment flashed across his face, then it was gone and replaced with a look so filled of hate Alex almost flinched. Turning around the man grabbed a small pile of tan desert combats boots and a small back pack, shoving them in his arms he pointed to a door way.

Walking out he released his pent up breathe and walked into a cubicle and dressed into the slightly large short sleeve tan shirt, the light cargo pants. After lacing up his army shoes, he stepped out swinging the bag over his shoulder. He scanned the room, noticing that there were no guards only students whispering amongst each other. There was one way out other then the way he came in and it was a locked door. There was a tap on his shoulder making him whirl around.

"Yeash man!" man Tom grinned. "I was just going to ask you if this outfit made my butt look big?" Alex could of face palmed, of all times for Tom's humor to kick in it had to know.

"I think it looks very nice," came a voice from behind him making them both jump. "Oh calm down!" it was Aubrey, with Amanda right behind her. "How do I look?" she asked, she was dressed in the same clothes.

"Horrible," Tom wrinkled his noise in mock disgust, Amanda let out a snort of laughter, her slick lips pulled back in a grin. Aubrey quickly flipped him off and walked off to join her friends, who stood in a tight little group in the corner.

"Ok listen up!" A man yelled and the room fell silent almost instantly. "If you try any thing we will shoot. Follow us," he turned on his heels and the class followed him into a well lit hallway until they reached a door way. The guard stepped forward and unlocked the door. "In you go," the man snapped as they were herded into the room. It was long and made of brick with little windows, the room was lined with two level bunk beds, in the middle were a couple of tables, and at the far end were two doors. Looking around he noticed they were not alone for sitting in a table tucked away in the corner were four men he thought he would never see. K-Unit…

* * *

Yeash what is my problem with cliff hangers? Sorry for the long wait this was on my desktop for a while. Good news is that I'm doing a short little Doctor Who story (Utter crack really)! So this wasn't the best chapter the end is a little rushed and it doesn't deserve the wonder full reviews! So please don't review to a crap chapter like this! My reason working on Secrets and also all summer I have been working on a colab with two other Alex Rider writers! That will be out soon hopefully.

Okay so here is the thing I am going to be spending more time on secrets when I almost done updates on this will increase! I'm also going into sophomore year with oh about three advance classes (Ok one is spanish one AV!) so a lot more work and I need to keep my grades up! Also November, no post for I shall be putting my last amount of free time into Nano Wrimo! Sorry! I have the next secrets chapter in my notebook the next half written so those shall be coming on there way so don't miss out! Also went to point pleasant! Had fun today, with my bestie! Well enough of the ramblings!

**Krhorsejumper97- **There yah go! **TheRandomOneStaringAtYou- **love the name! I was thinking of doing something that people are familiar with and putting it on its head and spinning it so to say! Thanks I'm glad you like it! **I **thank you and here is the next chapter! **bb **I shall be continuing! **ErikaBalDel- **thanks...** sparkiebunny- **I'm glad you are! **grimmich- **Oh thank you sooo much! So sorry this chapter doesn't live up to the last one! **aiimee-** Here you go! **PrideIsArrogance-** Haha sorry for your borring math class! And yes I told you already I'm working on the Rider issue.

Thanks all this story doesn't deserve such wonderful reviews!


End file.
